lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge-9
Edge-9 Crime Syndicate Description Edge-9 began as the brainchild of twin Corellian smugglers Oxford and Odessa Demani. Originally it was formed as a means to haul cargo with larger frigate-sized vessels, however as more and more vessels and personnel were acquired, Edge-9 turned into a hybrid of good and evil. The original ranking system remained in tact, the Captain of the crew issuing orders and the subordinates following, although as he acquired more technology, along with it came a sense of power, and a greed for more power soon followed. Base Although a formal base was never established for the Edge-9 crew, their Capital ships soon became a place of refuge for them, hiding deep in uncharted spaces. Being constantly on alert, the crews continuously shifted positions to avoid long-range detection, and often renamed vessels to always remain anonymous. Clan Type *Crime Syndicate Allies * The Duskhan League * Rendili StarDrive Enemies * Hounds of Fortune History A Rocky Beginning Edge-9 as an idea was borne of the Demani twins, Oxford and Odessa. The purpose from the beginning was to 'make credits and have fun'. After the first few people had been found to officially call it an 'organization', the twins took over the day-to-day running of all operations. Around this time, Oxford Demani noticed a ship belonging to The Hounds of Fortune and thought that opening communications with this other group might potentially hold value for Edge-9. Instead, his efforts were returned with open hostility and threats to his sister, Odessa. The two swiftly concluded that the group were nothing more than petty thugs and would need to be put down like the dogs that they were. However, having no ships or equipment of their own, the twins realized that they would need to be patient to exact their own brand of justice. Cargo running was the most time efficient way to earn those credits, so to begin with the group was simply known as a private cargo haulage company. Some people became suspicious as to why the organization wasn't showing up in official channels, but these arguments were quickly waved aside. The very first ships to be bought by Edge-9 were a pair of matching Rendili Star Frigates. One was placed under the Captain's command, and the other placed under the command of his Number One. These vessels' designations changed many times, however their original names were the 'Indefatigable' and the 'Relentless', giving a nod in the direction of their constant need to stay on the move. These craft were used as temporary homes for the crews of Edge-9, since the ships could also land on planet surfaces to refuel and rearm when necessary. Ghosts of Wars Long Past Hearing of an Old Republic Venator-Class Star Destroyer sitting in Arakyd Industries capital garage, Edge-9 made the decision to approach them with the hope of buying the vessel. It was known that Irith had been a former captain aboard the vessel, and Narasai Ejuie, a former member of the crew, knew the CEO of Arakyd Industries quite well. Narasai knew that just asking for the ship wouldnt work, so she deliberately made veiled threats and accusations at Arakyd. Even though Irith wasnt yet a member of Edge-9, she made it sound as though she was, and was desperate to get her ship back using whatever means necessary. Several days of negotiation passed, and all seemed lost, when finally Sarmada, the CEO of Arakyd Industries, agreed to sell the ancient starship. The ship was renamed the Ghost of Razgriz in homage to its old name Razgriz, and became the first permanent home for the Edge-9 group. It joined the two Rendili Star Frigates that the group already owned. Hounds of Fortune With a cruiser now in their possession, the Demani twins decided that they needed to expand somewhat. The first thing needed being squadrons of fighters for their capital ships. X-Wings bought from Lensura Technologies were the first squadrons to be commissioned for use upon Edge-9's capital ships, personally modified by their own engineers; the best psychic readings/span> Xzzik and the Arkanian Narasai Ejuie. Saren Darkcloud & The Duskhan League Forging an Armada Zavijava & Saiph Final Days Category:Clans